Kakak Mau Coklat?
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Siapa yang menolak untuk menerima coklat hangat di pagi buta saat hujan datang menyapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. /"Naruko, coklat itu seperti apa rasanya?"/


_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Semacam future-canon dari fanfiksi berjudul 'Lune' (atau seenggaknya anggep aja gitu). Iya, ini Cuma drabble yang mengandung unsur ecchi, tapi gak terlalu eksplisit. Oiya, ini juga termasuk upeti sekaligus permintaan maaf untuk Shinn Kazumiya (karena selalu nyakitin hatimu dengan plot yang kubuat, tehe)._

* * *

Hari ini hujan.

Biasanya, Naruto akan menikmati merdu bunyi tiap rintik air yang jatuh dari langit, di sebuah kursi di teras, dengan senyum mengembang menyapa pagi yang tak secerah kemarin. Ia akan sangat senang dengan hujan yang datang di pagi hari. Entah mengapa, sejuk rasanya, bagi dirinya.

Ia coba untuk menggosok kedua tangannya pelan-pelan, lalu ia tempelkan ke pipi. Itu adalah hal yang maklum untuk pagi yang dingin. Setelahnya, ia menikmati pagi dengan senyum mengembang.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Terkadang, dengan suasana yang seperti ini, ia teringat akan memori-memori indah yang pernah tercipta dengan sosok yang dicinta.

"Kakak~"

"Iya?"

"Mau coklat hangat?"

 _Iya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya?_

Di sini, tinggal jauh dari orang tua, hanya berdua dalam satu rumah yang menyimpan sejuta cerita, mereka tinggal di sini hanya berdua. Tak lagi ada yang mengganggu atau datang sekadar menyapa, lalu merusak kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Ketika Naruto menoleh, ada Naruko di sana, dengan secangkir coklat hangat beralaskan piring kecil sebagai teman di pagi buta. Naruko tersenyum, memberi sedikit gestur tubuh agar Naruto mau menerima apa yang coba ia beri.

"Enggak."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku gak mau minum kalo kamu udah minum duluan."

"Ih kok Kakak gitu sih?!"

 _Naruto tertawa melihatnya._

Mendekati Naruto, Naruko mencoba menaruh coklat hangatnya di meja kecil di samping Naruto, lalu memaksa untuk duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Di sisi lain, Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Jika dipikir kembali tentang sudah yang keberapa kali mereka melakukan hal semacam ini, mungkin mereka akan lelah untuk menghitung berapa jumlah semuanya. Selama mereka tinggal berdua, di rumah hasil dari sebuah usaha ini, mereka seakan menjadi pasangan yang takkan terpisahkan dengan momen-momen manis selalu tercipta di tiap waktu yang mereka lewati, tanpa peduli pada satu fakta; mereka sedarah.

Naruto maupun Naruko tak peduli. Satu hal yang mereka ketahui; mereka saling mencintai.

 _Apa yang salah dari itu?_

"Naruko, berhentilah duduk di atasku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kalo seperti ini kan Kakak suka iseng padaku." Naruko mengatakan itu dengan senyum menggoda, dengan kepala sedikit menoleh pada Kakaknya.

Naruto lalu memeluknya.

"Naruko."

"Iya Kak?"

"Coklat itu apa rasanya?"

Fakta lain; Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok Kakak yang sering kali iseng dan jahil. Naruko takkan mampu menahan suaranya lebih lama saat jemari Naruto merayap ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Desah kecil ia perdengarkan pada Kakak tercintanya saat remas lembut ia rasakan di dadanya.

 _Naruto memang suka iseng kok._

"Manis, Kak. _Uh …."_

"..."

Naruto mencoba menjilat lehernya, saat rintik hujan terdengar berirama, melatarbelakangi apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Kadang kalau dipikir kembali, di pagi hari, memperlakukan Adiknya seperti ini, malah kadang memang lebih asik daripada waktu biasanya; malam hari.

"Selain itu?"

Satu tangannya masuk ke dalam pakaian Adiknya, memberi usap lembut pada dada Adiknya sendiri. Satu keberuntungan baginya saat ia sadari jika Adiknya memang berniat menggodanya dari awal, Naruko tak memakai _bra._

"Hangat, kurasa …."

"Oh."

"Kakak …."

"Boleh kucoba gimana rasanya?"

Naruko mencoba merubah posisi, masih menduduki Naruto, namun kini ia berhadapan dengan Kakaknya. Wajah mereka saling memerah satu sama lain, dengan perasaan mendalam yang datang dalam dua pandang mata yang bertemu dalam satu titik. Naruko tersenyum. Ia membuka bibirnya.

" _Bon appétit~"_

 _Naruto mencium bibirnya, menyesapnya, mengadu lidah di sana, memeluk Adiknya erat-erat, tenggelam dalam hangat di pagi hari yang dingin._

 _Semoga besok hujan lagi~_


End file.
